Azeroth Wars
Azeroth Wars is a Warcraft III map and was first created by Augur (Azeroth Wars Strategy), later developed by Darkganon_Rper and then succeeded by Azeroth Wars: Legacy Reborn, created by Avrion, Railen and EagleMan. Their website can be found at Diplomunion.com. They later got succeeded by Thurr and Bhaal_Spawn (and later Crusader), after Thurr left the map got divided into 3 maps: Azeroth Wars: Legacy Reborn, Azeroth Wars: Strategy Evolved and Azeroth Wars: AE. Current site for discussion: Click Here Genre ---- Azeroth Wars, Azeroth Wars: LR, Azeroth Wars: SE and Azeroth Wars: AE are strategy maps based on conquering control points (CPs) for gold, making alliances and defeating the other players. The players control notable groups or races recognizable from Warcraft II, Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos and the Frozen Throne campaigns. The map consists of 4 major continents: Kalimdor, Northrend, Eastern Kingdoms and Outland, all providing enough income for a full scale war between the various fractions. Factions (LR) ---- *Red - The Undead Scourge. *Blue - The Burning Legion. ** Controls a portion of Undead. *Teal - The Fel Horde. **Outland and Blackrock Mountain. *Purple - Lordaeron. *Yellow - Dwarves of Khaz Modan. *Orange - Dalaran. **Gains Theramore soon after the Plague. *Green - Elves of Quel'Thalas. *Pink - Frostwolf Clan (faction changed from Version 1.8) *Grey - Warsong Clan. (faction changed from Version 1.8) **Can become the Fel Orcs. *Light Blue - Sentinels. *Dark Green - Arathor Kingdom. *Brown - Druids. (in earlier Version this Color was the Naga under Queen Azshara.) Factions (SE) ---- *Red - The Undead Scourge. *Blue - The Burning Legion. ** Controls a portion of Undead. *Teal - The Fel Horde. *Purple - Lordaeron. ** Gains Quel'Thalas after both the Capital City and Stratholme have fallen. *Yellow - Dwarves of Khaz Modan. *Orange - Dalaran. **Gains Theramore soon after the Plague and later Kul'Tiras. *Green - The Dark Horde. *Pink - The Horde. *Grey - Troll Empire **Can become the Fel Orcs. *Light Blue - Night Elves. *Dark Green - Arathor Kingdom. *Brown - Naga ** Later becomes the Illidari. Factions (BL) ---- *Red - The Forsaken. *Blue - The Burning Legion. *Teal - Deathwing Threat. *Purple - Remnants of the Scarlet Crusate. *Yellow - Dwarves of Khaz Modan. *Orange - Jaina Alliance (Theramore and Kul'Tiras). **Can acquire Dalaran *Green - The Blood Elves *Pink - The Horde. *Grey - Trolls and Taurens. *Light Blue - Night Elves. **Draeneis Paladins of Exodar *Dark Green - Arathor Kingdom (Stromwind and Stromgarde). *Brown - Druids. Units (Needs Updating) Every faction and version has its unique set of units. While most units can be made in unlimited quantity, air units are generally restricted to a certain number. Each faction can also make its own unique Elite units which are much more powerful than the rest of the units. (Again, generally limited to 6) -Red- Ghouls Crypt Fiends Gargoyles (limited to 8) Skeleton archers Skeleton Warriors Necromancers Banshees Shades Abominations Obsidian Statues Meat Wagons (6, but can research a mastery to make 8) Skeleton warriors Skeleton mage Destroyers (limited to 6) Frost Wyrms (limited to 4) Sapphiron (limited to 1) Death Knight (limited to 6/Elites) Zombies -Blue- Ghouls Crypt Fiends Gargoyles (limited to 8) Meat Wagons (limited to 6) Fel Orc Grunts Fel Orc Commanders Abominations Warlocks Shadow Acolytes Dreadlords (limited to 6/Elites) Fel Guards Juggernauts (limited to 6) Events (Needs Updating) --- There are many events for different races amongst the game that follow the events closely to those depicted in Warcraft 3 Reign of Chaos / Frozen Throne, This is a List of those Events. Azeroth Wars LR *Red - Plague, When Red Activates the Plague, All Peasants in the Lordaeron/dalaran region become Zombies under Reds Command, This is not a Threat, but a distraction, can be used to strike andorhal/Eliminate Lordaerons food/Supplies, This can be enabled by typing "-Plague", You also Gain a Hero through this Event, Baron Rivendare, will spawn in Caer darrow. *Red - Obtaining Sapphiron: There is a Hostile Creep in Borean Tundra known as "Sapphiron" Arthas Reanimated Saphiron on his Journey to icecrown to stop Illidan from Destroying the Lich King in the Frozen Throne Campaign. In AW:LR, once you kill the creep, it will spawn as a very powerful Frost Wyrm which can be used to harass Lordaeron via Stratholme invasion or defense against Northerend invaders. Sapphiron can use all the abilities a regular Frost Wyrm can. *Red - Corrupting the Lands: Destroying certain villages will lead to the village dying and granting blight across the lands. *Red - Arthas, just as the original story line, can become Death Knight Arthas as long as he stands as Prince of Lordaeron (Meaning before level 12 as He will become King of Lordaeron at that level). You must kill Stratholme castle, which will grant you vision of Arthas, and once he dies (or if he is already dead when Stratholme castle falls,) then Scourge will gain Arthas as a Death Knight. *Red - Kel'thuzad's death: Kel'thuzad MAY Die, and if he Dies in Necromancer form to the forces of lorderon he is Unrevivable. However, Red will gain an invisible ghost of Kel'Thuzad with no attack and if Quel'Thalas in destroyed and Sunwell is under Red or Blue's control, Kel'thuzad shall be revived as a Lich. (Ghost of Kel'Thuzad must be near the Sunwell). Arguably, Necromancer Kel'Thuzad is much more powerful than the revived Kel'Thuzad. *Red - The Lich King Arthas, If Arthas in Death Knight form reaches the Frozen throne at level 12, Arthas will then Fuse Bodies with Ner'zhul and become the Lich King. He will start at level 5, but will gain bonus health and armor, chaos damage, life steal, splash damage, and magic immunity. *Red/Blue - The Forsaken, If Red/Blue Happens to Kill Sylvanas Windrunner, (Greens Archer hero) it allows for Red to become the Forsaken after defeat. if The Lich King Dies, (in Arthas or Frozen form) Red will be Granted The Dark lady Sylvanas windrunner as a hero, some Workers, some soldiers, and a Boat, Use this Boat if Nessessary to Leave Lordaeron, As they will spawn north west of Lordaeron city, REMEMBER: DONT SUICIDE FOR THIS. THERE IS NO UNDERCITY EVENT (Yet) DON'T BE FOOLED. if Blue However, Loses both his Great Demons, He too, will gain an assortment of Units, some Workers, and the Heros Varimathris and Balnazzar, Same terms go for as Red, Sylvanas Windrunner must be dead to gain the Forsaken. *Red / Blue - Summoning the Burning Legion: There are two methods to summon the Burning Legion. The first one is retrieve the Book of Medivh from Dalaran Dungeons which is fortified under Dalaran City, which can only be reached through the portal beside the Violet Citadel. The book pedestal behind closed doors with a Golem defending it. Go through the doors and the Golem and Blue can obtain the item "The Book of Medivh" This can be done via stealth or force. Summoning the Legion via the Book will take 3 minutes. The Second Method is to have Kel'thuzad in Lich Form, and he will have an Ability to Summon the Legion. (5 minutes to summon) *Blue - If Archimonde were to reach the World Tree, he will drain the tree. If left uninterrupted,, he will reach incredible levels. Kil'Jaeden will also appear. * Purple - If Capital City is destroyed loses control over the west part of Lorderon and the abillity to revive Uther if he has fallen, also drops The Crown of Lordaeron. a large army will appear in Dalaran as back-up. NOTE: NOT WORTH SACRIFICING CAPITAL FOR! * Purple - If Stratholme falls loses control over the east part of Lorderon (Tyrs hand not included). If arthas dies after this event he will no longer be part of purples units and will go northrend to seek Frostmourne (moves to reds control). purple will gain a new hero called Alexender Morgraine. NOTE: THIS IS NOT WORTH SACRIFICING FOR AT ALL! * Purple - Taking Arthas to the Frozen Throne after it has been destroyed will transform Arthas into King arthas, in that event King Arthas returns to Lorderon and marries Jaina Proudmore, as a wedding gift uther makes him a powerful sword that looks like Frostmourne BUT IT'S NOT (Jaina and Arthas will recieve in their inventory a "Wedding Ring"). The Crown of Lordaeron will also drop where King Terenas used to be. * Green - Silvermoon is invulnerable to any sort of damage, by destroying the rune stones in quel'thalas Silvermoon will become vulnerable. if Silvermoon is destryoed green losses his abillity to make Farstriders, he also losses Sylvanas and Anasterian Sunstrider. * Green - If Silvermoon has been destroyed the sunwell will become vulnerable, if destroyed green will lose every building in quel'thalas and all of his units. as a second chance, he will gain prince Keal'thas and some units (including workers) inside dalaran. * Green - Keal'thas as in his inventory an item that if dropped near a dungeon exit will make that teleporter teleport the users to Tempest Keep in Outland. if Keal'thas reaches Tempest keep he will gain 2 control points and a base. * Orange - Dalaran has an anti-undead field around it, any undead whos nerby Dalaran will start taking damage. * Orange- If Dalaran falls the anti-undead field around it will perish and Antonidas will die and will not be revivable. * Orange - Navy - Orange will receive Admiral Proudmoore and the Navy after a certain period of time. * Orange - Theramore, You Shall gain Theramore shortly after Red Unleashes the Plague of Undeath. Remember to put your ships at the theramore bridge as a defence against the night elves / Orcs. * Purple/Orange/Green - Can destroy the Greymane tower to gain control of Gilneas. *Pink - Durnholde Leep, At the start of the game, you sit infront of Durnhold Keep. Destroy the damaged Guard tower to free the imprisoned Orcs and gain additional reinforcements. Afterwards, Pink can choose to either stay in Lordaeron or travel to Kalimdor. (Generally players move to the new continent to survive) *Pink - By taking Thrall to the Hinterlands, the Trolls will ally themselves to the Warchief, giving additional units. *Pink - Taking Thrall to the Frozen Throne after it is destroyed will grant him additional powers and make him stronger. * Pink - If Cairne reaches Mulgore he will found Thunderbluff and gain a control point and a new base. * Pink - Orgrimmar can be found if Thrall reaches Durotan or after a certain amount of time into the game. *Gray - Durnholde Keep. At the start of the game, you sit infront of Durnhold Keep. It is usually recommended to aid Pink free his units by destroying the guard tower. Grey also has units locked up in cages to the right of his starting point past the gate. *Gray - The Warsong Lumber Mill begins when Grom Hellscream is located near the northern trees of Kalimdor. *Gray - Gray can activate Blood pact by typing in chat -bloodpact, by doing so he will gain stronger units, NOTE: This is worth activating only if you intend to kill cenarius and betray your ally. *Gray - After killing Cenarius while in Blood pact form Gray will gain Mannoroth, Fel Orcs (and Fel Grom) while losing troll units, Rexxar, and Rok'han. He can also gain Satyr units by bringing Mannoroth to Fel Wood. If Gray does not kill Cenarius 20 minutes after he had activated Blood pact form he will lose all fel orcs and Grom while replacing him by Saurfang. * Gray - If Mannoroth dies he can not be revived, instead gray gains a new hero. NOTE: THIS IS NOT WORTH SACRIFICING FOR! *Light blue - Shen'Dralar, if you happen to Push pink/Gray back in the War for kalimdor, make sure to detour to Diremaul to find the 2 Shen'Dralar. *Brown - Horn of Cenarius - Find the Horn of Cenarius in Moonglade and take it to the barrow to receive Malfurion. *Brown - By entering the Dungeons, Brown can free Illidan (along with Maiev and Naisha for the Sentinels) *Brown - By reaching Diremaul with Cenarius, player receives the Staff of Azshara. (additional stats, aoe heal) *Brown - Furbolg upgrade can be researched to receive Furbolg units after attaining the Azshara control point. *Brown - If Illidan receives the Skull of Guldan, he will transform to his demon form. He can be taken to the Maelstrom to free the Naga. Also, if Illidan reaches Hellfire Citadel in the Outlands, he will receive the Draenei. (Going down this route will have Brown unallied from the Night Elves and lose the former Druid units) *Dark green - Stormwind Harbor, After 5 minutes of game time, Stormwind Harbor will open. Use the harbor as a vital naval base/refuge. Teal will rarely Strike at stormwind Harbor after clearing the city, after the 5 minutes, you will be given control of the gate, and a powerful naval base. *Dark green - Thoras Trollbane, This hero is revivable as long as Stromguarde is alive. However, if the Black Temple is destroyed, he will be able to revive permanently. *Yellow - Brann Bronzebeard, Bring Muradin to the Stormpeaks, And you will Gain the explorer Brann Bronzebeard. *Yellow - Aerie Peak, Yellow will gain Aerie Peak after bringing King Magni or if Ironforge dies. Will also receive a demi-hero, Falstad Wildhammer. *Yellow - The Tram, Yellow may research the Tram in Ironforge, this will give Dark green and yellow an income Bonus as well as quick transportation between stormwind and Ironforge. *Yellow - If Yellow destroys Ragnaros, he will receive Dark Iron units. Dagran Thessaurus is unusable until Ironforge and king Magni dies permanently. * Dark Green/Yellow - Can destroy the Greymane tower to gain control of Gilneas. * Teal - Taking Kargath Blackhand to Grim Batol after killing the Dragon creeps will allow for the player to attain Zuluhed the Whacked. * Teal - Destroying the Dark Iron after Yellow attains it give Teal the Black Dragon Flight Event, where Black Dragons then attain Incineration attacks and increases the cap to 2. * Teal - Magtheridon is unrevivable if fallen in battle, however if Stormwind City and Ironforge are in ruins he will become revivable. * Teal - If the Black Temple falls Magtheridon will die permanetly. * Teal - All over Outland there are several demon gates which will spawn demon units to the control of teal. Those demon gates can be deactivated by destroying them.